A Beginning of an End
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Riku, a Saiyan, came to Earth for a peaceful place to stay. This is where she meets Gohan, and chemistry falls between them. Note: This is after the Android Saga and before Cell Saga. Gohan X OC.
1. A Long Way From Home

Hey guys! This is a story of how my character Riku gets lost and lands in DBZ world. Read this to find out what happens!

* * *

 **A Beginning of an End Chapter 1: A Long Way From Home**

 **Riku's POV:**

I was running away from a torture that I did not want to be with/in. I turned around, and saw him chasing my tail. The threat of my planet was getting closer to me. I was the last Saiyan on that planet, and at the time I was 9. Now, I'm 14, and away from that threat. But, the planet I landed on, wasn't quite what I expected. When I stepped out of my Saiyan Pod, I was stared down by some weird guys. One in an orange and blue Gi, one in Saiyan armor like mine but with blue undergarments instead of green, one being bald, and one with short spiked up hair.

'I mean no harm.' I said peacefully as I bowed. I tried not to alarm them with my tail, so I put my arms on it, making it go to my back.

'If you mean no harm, then why are you here?' A spiky haired man asked me. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.

'My name's Riku, and I came from Planet Galos. My planet was destroyed a few years ago when I was 9, but I'm now 14. I ran away from a threat of my planet, being the last one to survive. I came here, looking for a place to live peacefully,' I paused, not going to say that I was a Saiyan.

'You're welcome to stay here on Earth, but get some facts straight first. I already know you're a Saiyan, so you don't have to hide that tail.' The spiky haired man said, making me back up in shock, and making the others with him stare at me more. I started to let my tail show, and the other ones with him were in shock.

'How did you-' The spiky haired man paused me as I was about to ask my question.

'I saw you're tail before you put you're hands behind your back to hide it. But don't worry, we're not going to harm you because of it.' The spiky haired man answered.

The man wearing the Saiyan armor grit his teeth. The teen with short but spiky hair stared at me, making me blush and put my hands behind my back.

'Let me introduce ourselves. My name's Goku, this is Gohan, Krillin, and-' Goku was paused by the man wearing Saiyan armor.

'Don't say my name to that brat! I don't care if she's harmless or not, she's not staying here on Earth for crying out loud, she doesn't even know our customs, or better yet know how to not make a fool of herself like you Kakarot!' The man said, giving me a glare.

'But Vegeta, her home planet is destroyed and-' Goku was paused again.

'Like I said, I don't care if it was! She's not staying here and that's final!'

What he said made tears fall down my face, so I flew off so they couldn't see. I hid in a cave, or what looked like one, and hid my power level down to what the animals on Earth were. I cried, covering my face in my knees. Back before I left the spot where they were, I heard Gohan yell out my name.

* * *

 **FlashBack:**

 _'Like I said, I don't care if it was! She's not staying here and that's final!'_

 _As I flew off as fast as I could, I cried. Tears rushed down my face._

 _'Riku wait!' Gohan yelled._

 _I didn't pay attention to him, and flew off in a blink of an eye._

* * *

'Dad, we need to go find her!' Gohan said as he, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta were still standing where the pod was.

'Why do you want to find her so bad Gohan?' Goku asked.

'B-because-' Krillin paused Gohan.

'Do, you have a crush on her or something?' Krillin asked

'N-no!' Gohan said, blushing a little.

Everyone but Vegeta laughed at what Gohan said, and the fact that they knew he had a crush on Riku.

* * *

'Riku! Where are you! Please come out!' I heard the same soft voice yell. I wanted to make a run for it, but I knew he'd catch up to me, since I was a slow runner.

'Riku!' I heard Goku yell.

' _How can they know where I am?_ ' I asked myself. My scouted had beeped, which made me panic. The yelling for my name stopped. I heard footsteps coming into the cave.

'Riku! You in here!' Gohan yelled again.

' _Crap baskets!_ ' I thought to myself. I stood as still as possible, trying not to make a sound. But, what really got me nervous was when Gohan made a Ki sphere for light. I crawled to the darkest spot, but I was cornered. The light was shining on my tail swishing around.

'Dad I found her!' Gohan yelled out the cave. Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta landed in the opening of the cave. I tried wiping the tears off my face before the light hit it, but I was too late for that. I tried to hold back the tears, since I knew Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans, and I didn't want to seem worthless to him. I did hold back the tears, and Gohan came up to me, putting a hand in front of me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up to my feet.

'How did you know I was in here?' I asked, then I forgot that I didn't lower my power level low enough.

'Your power level and tail gave it away.' Gohan answered.

'You're welcomed to stay with us Riku.' Goku stated.

'Please, call me Ri.' I said, one little tear on my cheek. Gohan wiped it off with his thumb. I blushed.

'My brother would love having someone to play with since I have studies, and mom would love someone to help around the house.' Gohan said, putting his hand into mine as we all flew off in different directions. Goku flew with us, since I guess that him and Gohan are father and son. Krillin flew straight. And Vegeta flew towards the right. I smiled at the fact I was already welcomed on a planet in a day. Most planets, I wasn't welcomed because of my race. But this planet, it was something different.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! Chapter 2 is coming soon, so please read it when it's uploaded! Writing this almost made me cry lol. Love y'all and see ya later. Peace!**


	2. Confessing the Truth

**A Beginning of an End Chapter 2: Confessing the Truth**

 **Riku's POV:**

* * *

As I thought that my fears were over, Gohan opened the door of his home and his mother ran towards him.

'Oh Gohan! You're okay! I'm so glad whoever that alien was- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice her.' Gohan's mother said, seeing me about to cry, again. I held the tears back.

'Her name's Riku, and I thought she could stay here and be part of the family. She ran away from her home planet and-' Gohan's mother paused him.

'Say no more, welcome to the family, Riku.' His mother gave a smile. I saw someone that looked like a little Goku behind his mother's leg. I bent down to get eye to eye with him.

'And who's this little fella? He's so cute.' I said, seeing him blush.

'My name's Goten, are you part of our family now?' Goten asked. I nodded, and he ran to hug me. I had open arms for him.

'Yay, I have a big sis now!' Goten said, making me and everyone else laugh.

* * *

 **Dinner:**

I was in Gohan's room, since we were sharing the same room. I had a bed on the floor, which I didn't mind. I was sitting on my bed just staring at the wall. I heard the door open. I turned around, and it was Gohan.

'Hey Gohan. What's up?' I asked, spinning my body around towards him.

'Dinner's ready, come eat!' He said. I got up and followed him into what seemed to be the dining room. He sat down next to Goten, and I sat down next to him. Goku and Goten were already chowing down, which made me and Gohan chuckle a bit.

'Didn't I tell you boys to wait for everyone to sit down!?' ChiChi yelled at Goku and Gohan.

'I'm sorry mom, but it's so good!' Goten said.

'Ya, sorry ChiChi.' Goku said with a mouth-full of ChiChi's cooking. When ChiChi gave me and Gohan our plate, Gohan dug in, while me on the other hand picked at it with my fork.

'What's a matter Ri, you look depressed.' Goku asked. I tried not to lift my head so they won't see me crying.

'It's alright Riku, you can tell us.' Gohan said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

'May I be excused?' I asked.

'Certainly.' ChiChi answered.

I walked to mine and Gohan's room and shut the door behind me. I hid my face in my knees, and started crying. I was thinking of mom and the way she died. She acted just like ChiChi, so every time I talked to her, she reminded me of mother. There was a door in Gohan's room leading outside, so I opened it and flew out. I heard the other door open before I went out, so I rushed, forgetting to close the other.

* * *

'Riku?' Gohan asked. He saw the door open, and I was still visible from the door.

'Dad, come in here!' Gohan yelled.

Goku rushed in the room.

'Did she find the other door?' Goku asked, without even bothering to pay attention to the other open door.

'Ya, and now she flew out again.' Gohan answered.

* * *

I flew towards an open area, and hid my Ki to match the other humans. I fell in a safe place, then went to look for a store. I found a clothing store, and walked in. I had, what Earthlings call Zeni, on me, so I could buy at least one or maybe two outfits. I was stared down by some people because of my tail, others because of my armor. I picked out two outfits, one with jeans and a jean jacket, the other one a green tank and pink shorts.

'How much Zeni?' I asked, putting the clothes in the check-out.

'F-for y-you, free m-ma'am.' The cashier said, giving me the clothes for free.

' _I wonder what's up with him?_ ' I asked myself. When I walked out on the streets holding my bag of clothes, everyone stared at me. It was like they thought I was a-, Oh that's right my tail. I had to get it cut off some how.

' _I'll ask Gohan if he can cut my tail off._ ' I told myself. Just when things were already worse, I felt Gohan and Goku's energy getting closer. I ran as fast as I could to a safe spot to fly away in. I found a perfect one and I flew off, back to the cave I originally hid in. I hid my face in my knees once again, and started to cry.

'Riku! Come out wherever you are!' I heard Gohan's voice get louder.

' _No, not again!_ ' I said to myself. I decided this time to run away. I ran out of the cave, being sure to lower my power level to zero before I did. I ran, and saw Gohan in front of me.

'Shit.' I said, a little bit out loud.

'Huh?' Gohan turned around, so I hid fast behind a tree. The only thing that gave me away this time was my tail, and the bag of clothes.

'You can't stay away forever Riku. Tell me what's troubling you.' Gohan said, rubbing the tears away from my face.

I saw Goku land beside him, so I decided to raise my power level a bit, just a little.

'Your, mother, reminds me of mine. Every time I talk to your mother I-' I paused as I started to have tears down my face. I ran up and hugged Gohan, putting my head against his chest and sobbing. I could tell Goku was staring at me.

'Every time I talk to your mother, she reminds me of mine, which makes me think of what happened back on Planet Galos. I just-' Gohan paused me, putting one of his hands on my head, comforting me.

'I get it, you don't have to tell me everything. Just come back home, and I'll see if mom can sign you up for school, that might get you not thinking of you-know-who.' Gohan said.

' _What the hell is school?_ ' I asked myself. I shrugged my shoulders, putting my hand in Gohan's. Me, Gohan, and Goku flew back towards the house when a familiar face teleported in front of us.

'Remember me, Riku?'


	3. Meeting an Old Foe Again

**A Beginning of an End Chapter 3: Meeting an Old Foe Again**

 **Riku's POV:**

* * *

'Stay back murderer! You're the one who killed my mother, step any closer or you'll die!' I said, almost rushing after him but Gohan stopped me.

'What's a girl like you going to do Riku? You didn't even stand a chance, and your mothe-'

'Don't you dare speak of my mother!' I yelled, breaking free of Gohan's grasp and rushing towards the new villain.

The man slapped me, making me fly unconscious into a tree.

'Riku!' Gohan yelled as he ran to help me, but the new threat teleported in front of him.

'What do you think you're doing, kid?' The man asked, chuckling. Gohan flew a flurry of punches at the man, but he dodged all of them, being able to kick Gohan in the stomach, which made Gohan flying towards Goku. Goku caught Gohan, and helped him to his feet.

'Well, well, well. I'll be off with this.' The man said, grabbing the unconscious Riku and teleporting away.

'Riku!' Gohan yelled, reaching for Riku as best as he could.

'Don't worry Gohan, we'll find her.' Goku said.

* * *

I woke up in a dungeon, my arms and legs chained up. I tried to break them, but the more I struggled the tighter the grip got. I yelled in pain, my tail twitching. I heard footsteps and I knew who it was.

'Why are you doing this to me, Karlon?' I asked painfully, still struggling with the chains.

'So I can finally get to killing the last living thing on Planet Galos.' He answered back.

'But you destroyed the planet, why not be happy with that?' I asked, thinking of mother again and almost crying.

'Silly girl, you don't understand me that well. You see, my father is Lord Freiza, and he wanted me to live on his life after he died.' Karlon answered.

Karlon's scouter went off, it showed 6 power levels heading towards his castle.

'Now, who could this be?' Karlon asked sarcastically.

'You lay one hand on them I-' I paused as Karlon punched me in the stomach, making me pass out.

* * *

'Hey you! Let Riku out!' Gohan yelled from the corridor.

When I woke up, Karlon was still standing there.

'Well, you stay here while I'll handle these visitors.' Karlon ordered, laughing.

'You...Lay any hand on them-' I could barely speak as the grip got tighter. The chains felt let it was draining my Ki energy.

'Hoho, don't worry. I _will_.' Karlon replied. I grit my teeth as he went passed my cell. I was still struggling to get free of the chains. Using my tail to break free wasn't an option, because it to was now in chains when I woke up.

'G-Gohan, please be careful with Karlon, he seems nice in all, but inside he's vicious and murderous. He'll kill anyone in sight.' I said to myself. I put my head down, so if Karlon did come back he wouldn't see me cry.


	4. Finding Her

**A Beginning of an End Chapter 4: Finding Her**

 **Gohan's POV:**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could down the corridors, trying not to run into the man that took Riku. And Krillin was right, I did have a crush on her. When that man first took her, that made me grit my teeth. Now trying to find her, I bumped into him. I looked at him, not saying any words.

'So, you looking for _her_?' The man asked.

'I you hurt her I swear!' I yelled at him.

'Don't worry, she's completely safe, in a cell.' The man said, laughing.

* * *

 **Riku POV:**

I'm sure Karlon didn't get to far in the corridor, since I heard him and Gohan arguing. As I struggled to get free, the chains got even tighter. I screamed in pain, hoping that Gohan would here me.

* * *

 **Gohan's POV:**

I heard Riku's scream of pain coming from the corridor. I grit my teeth and tried to rush past the man, but he grabbed my leg and slung me the other way.

'Gohan!' Goten yelled. Trunks was following him.

'You okay Gohan?' Trunks asked me, helping me up.

'Ya, I'm fine. You two go down the corridor and find her.' I ordered.

'Okay.' They both said in unison. They rushed past the man, running down the corridor.

* * *

 **Riku's POV:**

I heard footsteps coming closer to my cell. I started to wriggle around, but the chains got even more tighter. I yelled in pain, the chains almost breaking my circulation. The footsteps were getting closer to me. I started to panic, thinking it was Karlon with Gohan in his arms, bringing him to me. When they came around the corner, I calmed down, seeing it was Goten and another little boy.

'Hey sis! we're here to help you out!' Goten said with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

'You never told me she was your sister Goten.' The other boy said.

'Ya Trunks, Gohan brought her into the family.' Goten replied. Trunks broke the lock, and the door opened.

'Come on sis! You can come out now.' Goten said.

I shook my head left to right. I tried breaking the chain, but it got even tighter, just about to break my circulation.

'I got it!' Trunks said, rushing up to me, breaking almost all the chains. I forgot there was one on my tail, so when I tried to run, I got pulled back. I winced in pain, knowing that my tail was still chained up.

'I got it this time Trunks!' Goten said, going behind me and breaking the chain on my tail. I rubbed my wrists, trying to make the redness go away. I heard more footsteps coming this way, but it was only one. I was still weak from the chains taking away my Ki, but I got in a fighting stance anyway. I gasped, seeing Gohan in Karlon's arms.

'Gohan! Grr, what did you do to him Karlon!' I yelled, trying to make Goten and Trunks stay back.

'I'll go get Goku.' Trunks said, rushing out the door behind Karlon.

'I just knocked him out, that's all.' Karlon replied, giving an evil glare at Goten. Goten got behind me, being scared.

'Don't you dare do anything to my little brother!' I screamed, protecting Goten behind my legs. Goten grabbed onto my one leg as I used the other to try to kick Karlon. Karlon grabbed my leg, slinging me towards the cell wall.

'Sis!' Goten yelled. Goten backed up as Karlon got closer to him.

'Don't you... Hurt him...' I said, as softly as I can. My bones ached, like I couldn't move.

I heard more footsteps coming down the corridor, and I knew exactly who it was. It was Trunks and Goku.

'Big meanie, get away!' Goten said, backing up towards me. I grabbed Goten, pulling him towards me, trying to protect my little brother. He hugged me, trying to protect me as well. I saw Goku and Trunks coming closer to the cell, which made me grin.

'You're in for it Karlon.' I said, still smirking.

'What are you going to-' Karlon paused as his scouter went off, he knew who I was talking about.

'Ah, I see, having back up aren't cha?' Karlon said.

'And if I am, what are you going to do about it!' I said, holding on to Goten.


End file.
